


the best honeymoon of them all

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Nausea, Vomiting, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet wedding, and an eventful honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best honeymoon of them all

The wedding was quiet, with Sarge pointing a shotgun at Grif as Donut officated. It wasn't much, but it was theirs.

The honeymoon, however? Fucking extravagant. Well, the part they they got to enjoy. Grif would never let his husband live their first trip to Hawaii down.

From the moment Simmons stepped off the plane, he started feeling nausea gripping at his stomach. Sure, he'd felt nauseous before, but not really like this. He had just assumed it was from the plane, seeing as Grif was looking a little green himself. So they spent the rest of the first day at the hotel, lying down, cuddling, and quelling the rolling waves of combined jetlag and motion sickness.  
Well. It was motion sickness for one of them.

The next day, Grif was better and ready, for once, to get up early and show Simmons his homeland. Simmons oblidged, although his stomach had been cramping the entire night and he wasn't able to get to sleep without waking up and having to go to the bathroom. Grif had slept like a rock.   
The beach was one of Simmons' favorites, even though the lunch they had eaten had given him horrible indigestion, and he had... 'discreetly' vomited it up behind a bush. He was still pale when he returned, and Grif had asked what was wrong, worry lacing his tone. Simmons just brushed it off as seeing a snake and they continued on their way. Grif did make Simmons have a light dinner, eggs and a glass of water. Simmons slept well that night.

The next day was quiet, with Grif taking care of Simmons when he got sick again after breakfast. He was really starting to getting to get worried for the redhead, and insisted on taking him to the doctor's. Simmons refused, instead pulling the man down for some much needed snuggles. Grif obviously oblidged. But the next day was when they figured it out.

Simmons got better over the day, so Grif took him out to a celebration dinner at the fanciest restaurant. Simmons was estastic, grinning and getting all dressed up. Once they got there, the two men found a table in the middle of the restaurant, right by the fishtanks. It was perfect, and Grif was kind of upset he proposed in the middle of some random movie instead of here. Of course, it was all ruined.

Luckily, Grif started picking off of Simmons' plate, because halfway through his meal, Simmons started feeling just... sick. He almost excused himself to the bathroom so he could, well, not embarrass Grif by vomiting in the middle of a public restaurant. But, of course, his body went for the more dramatic path. Grif was in the middle of a story when his lover passed out into his half eaten cod. Grif, of course, joked about how his stories weren't that boring, but after a minute or two he started getting worried and called the police.

 

Later, in the hospital, Richard Simmons woke up to Grif's lecturing. And that is how they found out that he was allergic to fish.


End file.
